1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to turn around an airflow direction of air flowing through a duct main body by 90 degrees, so as to introduce the air into an image forming unit.